


Busted!

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Truthfully They Don't Want to Know About Yours, Community: snkkink, Multi, Teenagers, Teenagers Busted, Threesome - F/M/M, You Don't Want to Know About Your Parent's Sex Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a commonly accepted fact these days that your teenage son and daughter is likely having sex. Hopefully they are being smart about it, and its not going to come back to haunt them nine months later.</p>
<p>That still doesn't mean that Carla wanted to walk in on physical proof that her son was doing more than studying with his two best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it folks! Yet another fill from the SnK Kink meme that I did. This prompt was basically any teenage character being busted by one of their parents having sex, and the resulting fallout from it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The way Eren figured it, sex and your parents was a two way street of secrecy. He didn't want to know about his parent's sex life, and he hoped they didn't want to know about his.

It was bad enough that Armin's grandfather had already figured it out. The old man would tease them mercilessly whenever they dropped by Armin's house.

Thankfully Mikasa's parents were out of town a lot, so more often than not they had the Ackerman's log cabin out in the boonies all to themselves. As neither of them were the type to throw wild parties the moment their parents were out of town, Mikasa's parents never suspected anything amiss was happening while they were gone.

If they did, why on earth would they let their daughter stay home alone with two teenage boys?

Unfortunately, this week had been one of the rare weeks when the Ackermans barely left their house. If Mr. Ackerman was gone, than Mrs. Ackerman was bound to be home.

Thankfully, Eren's dad was gone for the whole month to attend a medical conference on the other side of the country, for which he was the keynote speaker, and his mom was visiting a friend of hers in the next town over and wouldn't be back till very late tonight.

Or rather, she wasn't supposed to be back until late that night.

They don't even hear the car pulling into the driveway, or the sound of the front door opening, or the sound of Eren's mom coming up the stairs.

"Eren! Mrs. Rorke gave us a few boxes of apples from her tree. Can you come down and help me get them out of the car!"

Carla Jeager bursts into Eren's room with all the suddenness of a parent who had absolutely no suspicion that her son is doing anything but studying with his two best friends, and is not instead currently in the middle of a steamy threesome with said best friends.

Everything freezes. Mrs. Jeager stares at the naked tangle of limbs on Eren's bed for the two agonizing seconds it takes for her brain to process what she is seeing. It feels like an eternity to Eren.

She doesn't say anything. She just shuts the door, and they can hear the sounds of her going back down the stairs.

What follows is a frantic scramble for scattered clothes that takes longer than it should have due to the fact that they're practically tripping over each other trying to get dressed as fast as possible. There's a brief moment of searing panic when they can't find Mikasa's bra, (It had gotten pushed under the dresser) and another when they realize that Eren and Armin are wearing each others pants.

Eren's mom doesn't say anything when they finally emerge from the bedroom, red faced, and embarrassed. She merely repeats her request for Eren to get the apples out of the car, asks how their project for school was coming along, and politely inquires as to whether Mikasa had a ride home.

The topic doesn't get raised. Eren's too embarrassed, and too scared of getting shit to bring it up, and his mother doesn't choose to speak of it (likely for the same reasons).

When his dad finally comes home from the medical conference, Eren fearfully wonders whether or not his mom mentioned what she had walked in on.

He gets his answer when his dad opens his suitcase, and takes out a dozen boxes of condoms, along with a five year supply of birth control pills.

"They were giving them away at the conference," he explains, a knowing smirk on his face. "I hope you and your friends get good use out of them."


End file.
